FP Starter Packs
Starter Packs are new, special one-of-a-kind offers for new players of Castle Age. The packages involve using Favor Points for direct stat-point purchases, bargain prices for treasure chest items and discounted refills. It was introduced with the intention of letting new players "catch-up" to already established players with perks only exclusive to them. Only new players whose levels do not exceed 100 are presented with these offers. However, they are also available for players who started before and are still below level 100. In this case the offers won't be displayed, but direct links work. Packages Level Up Description: Automatically levels up the character regardless of experience count. Cost: 30 Additional Limitation: Only available if under level 100. +5 Energy Stat Description: Permanently adds 5 points to Energy Stat Cost: 25 Additional Limitation: Only available if max energy is under 50. +5 Stamina Stat Description: Permanently adds 5 points to Stamina Stat Cost: 25 Additional Limitation: Only available if max stamina is under 50. +5 Attack Stat Description: Permanently adds 5 points to Attack Stat Cost: 25 Additional Limitation: Only available if attack power is under 50. +5 Defense Stat Description: Permanently adds 5 points to Defense Stat Cost: 25 Additional Limitation: Only available if defense power is under 50. +5 Health Stat Description: Permanently adds 5 points to Health Stat Cost: 25 Additional Limitation: Only available if max health is under 110. 3x Full Energy Potions Description: Special energy potions that restores energy to full. Cost: 25 Additional Limitation: Only available when player has 0 Full Energy Potions. 3x Full Stamina Potions Description: Special stamina potions that restores stamina to full. Cost: 25 Additional Limitation: Only available when player has 0 Full Stamina Potions. Valkyrie Hero Set Description: Obtain generals Illusia, Ophelia and Savannah Cost: 45 Additional Limitation: Only available if you do not own any of the 3 generals mentioned. Warrior Hero Set Description: Obtain generals Vulcan, Crom and Artanis Cost: 45 Additional Limitation: Only available if you do not own any of the 3 generals mentioned. Starter Gear Set Description: Obtain the items Shield of Artanis (off-hand), Lightning Bolt (magic) and Sun Blade (weapon) Cost: 30 Analysis *The Full Potions are the most attractive deal of the bunch. Although it is currently unknown if they will expire when the player reaches a certain high level, gaining 3 refills for the price of 25 FP is a nice deal. Not very efficient as a new player's resource pools are still small, but gives more flexibility for the player compared to the other packages. *The Valkyrie Hero Set is also a nice deal. The female generals from chests are guaranteed here and they only cost 15 FP each. They are decent starter generals for various activities in the game: Illusia for Duel PvP, Ophelia for Monster Hunting and Savannah for Invasion PvP. Although new players can buy better monthly generals using direct links, these girls are not that bad of an investment for 15 FP each. *The Warrior Hero set seems to be a good deal as well, though not as good as the Valkyrie set. The male generals from chest are now guaranteed here and discounted to boot. New players will get a redundant ability in Crom and Artanis though, both for whom offer the same boost in Invasion PvP. Vulcan is good for Fortification although hitting monsters that use energy is not recommended for new players. By the time they are ready, they most likely will have Dante on board. For Duel PvP defense, they are better off with Celesta who they can get very early in the game. *The Starter Gear Set is not a recommended purchase. Players can obtain Sun Blades and Lightning Bolts from easy monsters. They'll also obtain better equipment from more advanced but still relatively easy world monsters. Shield of Artanis is exclusive to the Alpha Chest and this package but it's not that special in terms of usefulness in the long run. *The Level Up package is quite expensive for it's use. Considering that new players can only avail of this option until level 100, they'll get more benefit from buying Full Potions for a cheaper price than this one. *The Stat packs are attractive as they are currently the only direct skill point buying option in the game. However, considering the low level limitation of these packages, it's better to avail of the Full Potions instead. They'll gain 5 SP from level up using the refills and additional SPs from quest completions (if using energy) or loot from monsters (if using stamina) with the potions. Although if one has tons of cash/FP for gaming use/to spare, then buying all one can is also advisable. The earlier someone gets these additional points, the more they can profit from it (more energy or stamina on each levelup, higher PVP rank at low levels etc.). The Stamina pack is the most attractive as this would normally cost 10 SP. Notes *Introduced September 22, 2011 Category:Limited Time Promo